


End of A Day

by aeras



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FaceFucking, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeras/pseuds/aeras
Summary: He couldn't seem to continue with his story just yet, with such a distraction going on. You decided you had to up the ante soon. You wanted to see just how much more it'll take to push him.At the end of a day, you decide to make Gladio tell you all about his day while you take care of... other things.





	End of A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Actual first smut, inspired by a thread on r/sex. Comments appreciated, so I may further deliver in the future~

"Mmmhh... so what happened?" 

You gasped for air, before returning to the task at hand. Which, was to caress Gladio's girth lovingly with your hands and lips. 

"Ah... fuck. That feels good... anyway. Training... Noctis, the little shit. Even if he was having a bad day, that gave him no right to..."

Gladio trailed off as you started sucking on his tip, while gently playing with his balls. Evidently, it it was working. He couldn't seem to continue with his story just yet, with such a distraction going on. You decided you had to up the ante soon. Breaking away from his cock, you looked up at him with fire in your eyes, only to meet heavy-lidded eyes staring back at you in the most predatory manner. You felt yourself soaking your panties just from his gaze. Though, sucking his cock might have contributed. But you'd tease him a little more.

"Well, tell me more. I want to know all about your day," your tone could not be any less normal, given the situation. You returned to giving his cock attention with your hands, kissing along his thighs and pelvis. A hand caressed your head, then you felt fingers weaving through your hair, before grabbing a bunch and yanking your head back, making you whine a little. Gladio's eyes were now darker, hinting at his deeper desires.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you actually want to see me lose it." His tone was slightly strained-- was he actually holding back?

You wanted to see just how much more it'll take to push him.

"No way. I want you to enjoy what I can give you, Daddy~"

"I hope you know what you're going for, you minx."

Gladio's hand never left your head, keeping him in control as he guided his fully erect cock to your lips, which you parted willingly. Anticipating what was coming, you braced yourself and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to use that mouth of yours for it's only purpose," he growled as he pushed his cock into your mouth, the tip hitting the back of your throat, making you gag slightly. Moaning around his cock, he fucked your mouth relentlessly while he released groans of his own coupled with the dirtiest talk he could muster.

Your pussy clenched as you took the face fucking, eventually tapping his thigh to indicate that you needed air. Only granted a brief respite, Gladio was back in your mouth, chasing his release. 

"You're such a dirty girl, aren't you? You're enjoying being used like this. I'm going to cum in your mouth, and you're going to make yourself cum too," Gladio breathes, eliciting a moan of acknowledgement. 

Reaching a hand down into your underwear, you rubbed your clit eagerly, awaiting Gladio's instruction.

"I'm close, babygirl. I'm coming!"

Your fingers sped up their motions, bringing you over the edge as Gladio picked up his pace as well. With a few more thrusts, Gladio's seed erupted into the back of your throat as he held himself as deep as he could get, making you swallow his cum. Removing his cock from your mouth, his hands gently caressed your hair again. Dazed and intoxicated from the rough oral, you leaned in to kiss his softening member lightly, nuzzling Gladio's thigh. 

"Hey." You felt his strong arms pull you up to his chest as he called for your attention.

"Mm?" You replied, laying your head against his chest, exhausted.

"Thank you." Gladio's deep voice rumbled in your ear as he embraced you, placing a kiss on your head affectionately. You looked up at him and kissed him passionately in return. Giving him a thoughtful look, you smirked.

"Hmm... I should get you to tell me about your day in more detail again."


End file.
